Sunset at the Bell Tower
by DBT the awesome
Summary: Ethan's back from Kanto! Lyra is overjoyed, and she is even happier when Ethan plans a special evening for her. Her reaction? You'll have to read on to find out. ::One-shot:: Rated T for major fluff!


**A/N Hey guys! I was replaying HeartGold (I think that's my favourite out of all the Pokemon games) and I decided to write this fanfiction because I think this shipping is so cute! This is written with Ethan as the protagonist, and Lyra as his childhood friend. This takes place after everything, even after defeating the champion in the Kanto region. Well, on to the story, I hope you like it! **

**Warning: It is super fluffy - involving LOTS of drama, and kissing to the sunset. Not for the weak-hearted!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Sunset at the Bell Tower

Lyra paced around her room, waiting impatiently for her childhood friend, and secretly her crush, to enter. "Where is he? He should have been here 15 minutes ago!" she said aloud. She looked at her Marill, and smiled reassuringly at its worried look.

Suddenly, her room door opened and showed, finally, the one and only Ethan with Typhlosion following him. "Hey Lyra, sorry I'm late. I had to... battle some insistent trainer," he said speedily, with a hint of nervousness, as if he was lying. "But I'm here now and-" he was cut off by Lyra's joyful cry.

"Ethan!" she had just realised it was him who entered the room and shouted in glee, tackling him down to give him a huge hug. The impact was strong enough for him to fall flat on his back onto the floor, but he collided with the wall behind him instead. Pain shot through his body as he flinched, making Lyra pull away immediately.

"Hehe...Sorry, Ethan, I'm just so excited to see you again!" she explained cheerily while she jumped up and landed on her bed. Motioning him to follow suit, she continued, "So, Champion Ethan, what have you been up to?" she asked, her eyes glinting in curiosity.

He shrugged as he sat down beside her. "You know...stuff," he answered vaguely. He couldn't tell her that he had been thinking about her and dying to come back home just for her. Lyra gave him a wry look and he continued, "Well, I managed Kanto region, and it's a really nice place. But it's no place like home. It's good to be back," he smiled at her.

"Are you staying...for good?" Lyra asked, a tinge of hopefulness in her voice.

"I wish I could...but no," he shook his head and looked away, unable to meet Lyra's sorrowful glance. "Duty as a champion," he briefly explained.

Lyra nodded and attempted to give him a smile. "Of course," she muttered almost inaudibly.

A silence fell over them for a moment. But it wasn't a bad kind of silence. It was nice, and peaceful, and helped the two teens cherish the little time they had together.

"Hey Lyra...remember how you loved sunsets, and when we were young we would go and watch them together?" Ethan broke the silence by asking her a question.

"Yeah...I still do that sometimes when I'm free," she replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Ethan replied, and looked away to the open window to the sun, low in the sky, but but not setting just yet. He smiled as butterflies appeared in his stomach. He got up and opened the door. "Come on," he smirked and motioned for her to follow.

"Hey!" Lyra called as she ran after him. Ethan smiled and started running as well. Lyra ran faster and tackled him, for the second time that afternoon, outside her house. "Why did you run out like that?" she asked as Marill and Typhlosion appeared out of the house and joined their respective owners.

"You'll see... Typhlosion, return. Now, come on out, Ho-Oh!" he commanded, and the Fire/Flying-type Pokemon emerged.

"Skree!" it called as it came out of its decorated Pokeball.

"Is that the mythical Pokemon Ho-Oh?" Lyra asked in awe.

"Well, it's not very mythical, but yeah, it's Ho-Oh. And I suggest you leave Marill behind," he suggested and climbed onto Ho-Oh. "Come on!"

Lyra looked at Marill and it nodded obediently,earning a grateful smile from her. Then she turned her attention to Ethan. "Uh...I'm afraid of heights, remember?" she mumbled.

Ethan smiled reassuringly and outstretched his arm to her. "No need to be afraid," he grinned confidently.

"Uh...okay," Lyra said as she hesitantly took his hand and climbed onto Ho-Oh as well, putting all her faith in Ethan.

She felt Ethan grip her hand and twirl them around his waist. "Hold on tight," he winked at her before whispering something to Ho-Oh.

"Skree!" it called once more and took off.

Lyra shut her eyes, not daring to open them or to relax her grip on Ethan. It was a miracle that her scruffy little hat didn't fall off.

Fueled by a sudden burst of adrenalin, she opened her eyes just a bit and saw the cities and towns of Johto bathed in an orange glow. Her eyes then snapped open and she gasped in awe. "Wow," she breathed. In front of her, she heard Ethan chuckle slightly.

Much too soon for her liking, they reached their destination - the Bell Tower of Ecruteak City. The two teens got off Ho-Oh and Ethan quickly thanked it and returned it to its Pokeball.

"So...what are we doing here?" Lyra asked curiously, fiddling her thumbs at the little tension in the air.

Ethan sat down on the ledge, his legs dangling off it. "To watch the sunset," he replied simply.

"Are you sure this is...safe?" Lyra asked, catching a glimpse at the great depth beneath them.

Ethan gave her a smile, reaching out his hand towards her as she used it to stabilize herself as she sat down. She sighed in relief and leaned forward a little, a bit too much, though. A shrill shriek pierced the air as she felt her body weight transfer forward, and she knew she was going to fall.

Fortunately, her hand was still held on to Ethan's and he managed to pull her up and so conveniently landed in his arms. "It's okay, Lyra...I got you," he whispered softly as she stroked her hair (or rather, her hat), trying to calm her down.

"I'm okay," she said with a brave smile and ended the embrace. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun glowing a bright reddish-orange. "Wow, the sun is so beautiful!" she gasped in awe.

"Yeah, its almost...it's almost as beautiful as you," Ethan blurted by accident. Upon realising what he had just said, he clamped his mouth shut with his hands.

Lyra turned with a very surprised look on her face, pleasantly so. She put her hands on Ethan's wrists and brought his hands down. Ethan shut his eyes and readies himself for the slap he thought she was going to deliver to his cheek.

What he did not expect was a pair of soft lips, Lyra's, meeting his own. His eyes shot open in surprise, but he then shut them as he leaned into the kiss, returning it.

Finally, the two broke apart, gasping for air. Their gazes fell on anywhere but each other, but their hands managed to find their partners' as they held them. The tension was growing between them, and they did not know how to react to a situation like this.

"So..." Lyra started.

"So..." Ethan continued.

"Ethan, I don't know how to tell you this but..."

"I like you," Ethan suddenly burst out.

"You-uh...I-uh...You do?"

Ethan thought about saying something, but decided against it as he just simply nodded.

"I...I like you too," Lyra admitted as well, looking down.

Ethan grinned as he lifted Lyra's chin up. He leaned in as he closed his eyes, cupping Lyra's cheek as their lips met. The sun went down at that point in time, and the orange glow faded away, replaced by the lights of Ecruteak City. Once again, they broke apart and gazed into each others' eyes.

"So are we an item now?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"I think we can consider ourselves together now. After what just happened."

"Well, than I don't think I should lie to you," Ethan admitted with a sigh.

"What? You've been lying to me?" Lyra asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...a bit. Remember when I said that I was late because of a trainer?" A skeptical nod from Lyra. "Yeah, actually, I was planning this evening for you."

Lyra looked so touched at his words, and then a smirk formed on her face. "Well then, I guess I'll be nice and forgive you," she sighed and giggled, a clear sign that she was joking.

The two teens laughed, like how they used to before Ethan left. Ethan then looked at his watch and groaned. "Lyra, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I have a meeting with the gym leaders," he sighed.

Lyra shrugged. She giggled, then replied with a cheeky smile,"I guess it can't be helped. But if anyone asks, I want you to tell them you're mine."

_.End._

**A/N Oh, wow, even I didn't expect it to be _that_ dramatic. Yeah, I'm in a really romantic mood right now...can you tell? Well, I hope you didn't die of fluff-overload! More fluff, maybe? We'll see... 'Til then, keep fantasizing this would happen to you (cuz that's where I get my inspiration from :P ). Bye!**

**~DBT**


End file.
